


Take Your Breath Away

by SelenaTerna



Series: Random Doctor Who Ficlets [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, fluffy fluff, happy 9/9, holiday fluffery, not much more than a Drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor and Rose argue about beauty. Rose is entirely smitten by the Alcazar Palace. The Doctor is smitten by something else.





	Take Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo my lovelies! Happy 9/9! I’m on holiday at the moment with no laptop. But I couldn’t let 9/9 pass without writing something, so here is a silly, pointless little fluffy ficlet I wrote on my phone while half dead from exhaustion after a crazy day. It’s absolutely pointless and probably too saccharine but it’s where the muse decided to go, so..... I hope you don’t hate it! It was inspired by my trip to the Alcazar palace today. Proper fic (with Jack ) about that place to follow but for now... here’re the babies. Please excuse any mistakes, as I literally wrote this in notes on my phone.

“This is gorgeous.” Rose breathed. “I can’t... I never imagined I’d be in a place like this, you know? ‘S like a fairy tale.”

The Doctor folded his leather-clad arms. “Not bad, I suppose,” he muttered, eyeing the Real Alcazar consideringly. “For a fourteenth century human pile of bricks, anyway.”

“What?” Rose turned to stare at him. “Oh come on Doctor, this is stunning! Even you can’t deny that.”

“It’s not ugly,” he said grudgingly.

“Not ugly?” She said disbelievingly, turning back to gaze at the fountain. “It’s.... magical! You can’t tell me it doesn’t take your breath away. That kind of beauty, Doctor- it’s powerful.”

“Not saying it isn’t,” came the unexpectedly heated reply.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Right, yeah, that must’ve been me calling it a pile of bricks.”

“It is!”

“Whatever,” she snorted.

“Trust me, Rose, I know beauty when I see it. And I’m telling you this little garden and the oversized cottage behind you are all very nice in their way, but they don’t take  my breath away.”

“Well, what does then?” Rose demanded, irritated. “Some complicated alien building in some place I’ve never been, right? Nothing  human, I’d guess.”

“You’d be wrong,” the Doctor said. “Dead wrong.”

“What, it is a human thing?” Rose stared at him. “But you’re the one who just called this a pile of bricks!”

“It IS a pile of bricks,” came the heated reply. “Doesn’t mean I don’t see beauty in human things. You’re just lookin’ at the wrong human things, Rose.”

“What? How?”

“You’re looking at that oversizeddwelling there as if it were the only thing worth looking at and you’ve missed the beauty right here. And let me tell you Rose.” His voice grew quiet. “It takes me breath away often enough.”

Rose turned, only to find him looking intently at her. She swallowed. “Doctor?”

“Rose.” His eyes burned blue fire and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“What do you mean, then?” She managed to get out.

“What d’you think I mean?” Came the low reply, his gaze never wavering.

There was no mistaking what he meant. Not when he looked at her like that.

“Oh,” she breathed.

“Yeah. Can’t get much more magical than that.”

“Really?” She asked, afraid to believe he meant it.

“Really.”

“Oh,” she said again, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. “Fantastic.”

_Fin_


End file.
